Dark Red
by Bizzlemebabe
Summary: College life isn't exactly what Madison expected when she meets a party frat college student named Justin Bieber. This fanfic consists of heavy drinking, drug use, parties,sorties, frat and of course bitchy giirls(; Mila Kunis. Justin Bieber. Paul Wesley. Zac Efron. and Nina Dobrev


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAll her life Madison has been waiting for this day. She never got excited for things like highschool. She hated it even before she got there, but college was different. She loved the idea of college and couldn't wait to leave her old rugged town Connecticut. It was August 29th , a week before classes start./strongbr /br /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Madison, honey, get up!" br /I wont get tired of that voice in the morning I thought to myselfbr /"Coming mom." I growled. Hofstra was an hour away, but that's far too close. I fell out of bed and threw my long auburn hair in a bun. I put on a Hofstra grey t-shirt and jean shorts. I looked around my room, my life for the past 19 years. The pictures of high school still hung, the stain of nail polish was still smudged in my rug right next to the burnt spot from my light when I tried to sneak out to Aaron Growsens house party, and knocked it over causing a burning smell to fill the air waking up my parents and I ended up getting grounded for 2 weeks. 1 week for sneaking out and another week for not being smart enough to sneak out correctly. My parents had a sense of humor like that. My eyes caught the attention of my closet. The door still had a dent in the back from when I was about to lose my virginity to my loser of a boyfriend at the time. When, my brother came home and I snuck him in the closet. The dumb ass fell over a shoe and banged his head against the door. Luckily my brother, Adam, didn't hear because he brought home a girl as well, not knowing I was home. My room had character, but I was sure as hell to be happy to leave this place. br /"Madison?" my mother called breaking my train of thought. Giving my room one last look I shut my light and walked out of the house ready for the next 4 years./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The ride to Hofstra was dreadful. They weren't joking about new york traffic. We finally got there. I jumped out and stretched my legs before grabbing onto my carry on and heading to my room. unfortunately, I was stopped my many stands talking about there clubs. 30 minutes of looking I finally found my dorm. br /"Sweety pie!?" my mom shouted down the hall. All the kids looked my why I cringed of embarrassment. I quickly opened the door and found my way in. the room was tiny. My room mate Must've been here already because her side was already decorated. Her walls had 3 posters of the singer Jason McCann all of him in the same outfit, but different position. He had a leather Jacket and all 3 pictures he was looking up with a blank expression. He was a douch, but he was hot. Her bedding was normal, just a pink comforter with white sheets. That was about it. Each side of the room had a small 8x8 closet. From the looks of it her closet was full. I could see all her party dresses hung up in color order and her heels placed by there height. br /"Maddy?" I turned around to see a short long blonde hair girl. Her blue eyes burned into mine and I had to look away for about 3 seconds to collect my thoughts. Holy shit she was... perfect. Her pure white teeth smiled at me when I looked into her eyes again. br /"Madison," I corrected. Her eyes dropped a little and so did her smile, "But I love Maddy." I have never been called that before, but I like it, a lot. Her eyes lit up and her lips curved into a huge smile. br /"Great!" she laughed wrapping her tan arms around me pulling me into a tight hug. Wow she was different from Connecticut people. br /"I'm stella." She gushed. She then jumped onto her bed causing her covers to fold and she laid down on her back. br /"sooo.." she started picking at her pink manicured tips, "where ya'll from" she asked. br /"uh, Connecticut, you?" br /"Oh you ah connecti-cunt?" she laughed. Her laugh filled the room and I think she was from Texas because her accent was coming through. I was about to comment when I was interrupted by a high pitch gasp. Stella jumped off her bed and stared wide eyed at the present behind /"a what!" my mother screeched. I was about to say something to save stella's ass when she beat me to it. br /"I am so sorry mrs. Uh..." she looked at me for help when I mouthed "Anderson", but she clearly didn't understand me so she stared at my mom again, "I didn't know you were present, ma'am." She /" its fine, stella." I turned to my mom now, " mom she was kidding." br /My mom looked away from stella's blue pool she calls eyes. I can tell she was in a trance as well. My mom looked my way and fixed her pencil skirt. br /"well, uhm, its okay sweetheart."br /Stella's shoulders relaxed and she smiled warmly. It took about 2 hours to unpack all my bags and get everything situated. br /"okay, done." my mom stood over my bed. The tears were starting to /"mom." I pulled her into a tight hug and she sniffled a little before pulling away and fixing her makeup and smiling a little causing me to giggle. br /"I'll call you and everything will be fine and great and you will succeed and.." I stopped listening these words of encouragement, were for her benefit. I just nodded before she gave me one last hug and a soft goodbye to stella who was putting away all my suitcases. When my mom left stella plopped on her bed and I did the same on mine. br /"so.." Stella looked over at mebr /"soo?" I asked, she was planning something. br /"What are you wearing?" she /"Clothes..?"br /"No silly," she threw her head back, " I mean for tonight." br /"uhm?" I still was /"Pi kappa alpha is having a party. What are you wearing?" She grabbed ahold of her pink dress and the 3rd to highest heel. Then, she looked my way one eyebrow lifted up. br /"A party?" I asked. she simply nodded, "a frat party?" I corrected she merely nodded as she grabbed ahold of her make up bag, "I cant." br /I plopped down again. br /"And why is that?" she twirled /"I just am tired." I shrugged. I loved to party. I loved to get drunk actually, but I'm tired and I'm just not in the mood. br /"hmm." She hummed, "are you joining?"br /I lifted my head to where she was pointing to the pamphlets of sororities br /"I was planning on it actually." I saidbr /"Great!, oh my I thought you were gonna be one of those losers who only study and don't party, but, oh I'm so happy." She clapped her hands together. br /"Are you?" I /"Is that a question? Yes!" I just laughed and we both headed to the showers. br /I threw on my sweatpants and a over sized t-shirt. I watched Stella curl her hair and apply her makeup. Her pink dress ended right below her big ass and her tits were hanging over her shirt. Her blonde curls hid a little of her cleavage, but still noticeable. The liquid eyeliner was perfect onto of her eyelids and complimented her pink eye shadow. br /"Slutty?" she askedbr /I just looked at /"Great!" she /She was explaining to me about this kid she wanted to hookup with, but I ended up falling asleep./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Shit." A low husky voice slurred. My eyes sprinted open and the lights to the hallway lite up the room. I couldn't see much but a tall muscular figure and a tiny smaller figure in front of him. br /"shhhhh..." the female voice spoke. Stella. " My roommate's like sleeping." She laughed. br /"Oh," the husky voice spoke, "she can join." As he spoke it sent chills down my /"Oh my god!" she screamed, " no, I want you all for me." br /I couldn't see much and I didn't want to. I hid my face in my pillow, but that didn't cover the noises. Her bed creaked and I could hear their heavy breathing. Oh shit. br /It didn't take long. Zippers started to make noise and I could hear the struggle of them taking off his pants. The bed creaked and then I hard a soft whimper. br /"oh my-" Stella whispered. br /Oh my god. Oh shit. I covered my ears, but I could still hear her. Finally, it stopped and the bed creaked again. I heard another zipper. Seconds later the room fluttered with light from the hallway and then it was complete darkness again. I peeked a little to see only one figure. Stella was sweating and huffing. I mentally threw up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I woke up around 11 am. Stella was still sleeping. I grabbed a outfit and quickly changed into a black shirt that hugged my body and jean shorts. br /"where is it?" I asked my self quietly. I finally found my all black vans and slipped them on when a tiny black thing caught my eye. I bent over to grab it. It was a leather wallet. I opened it and it revealed a very attractive brown haired boy. br /'Justin Bieber' read the license. His hair was swooped over his eyes. He was 16 at the time I can tell. I looked through the rest of the wallet to find any information when I found another i.d it was the same size as the license except it was red and it read 'Justin Bieber' underneath his name was 'pi kappa alpha' the bottom left corner had a picture. This time his hair was gelled up and it showed his face better. His eyes were a golden brown and his smile was unforgettable. His jawline was perfect and I was sexually attracted to a picture. I wanted nothing more then to run my tongue over his jaw. I shook my head to erase that thought and jumped to my feet. Looking back at the bed to a sleeping Stella I thought to myself, 'you lucky bitch' I dropped the wallet and walked through the door./p 


End file.
